ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraseven 42
Ultraseven 42 is the son of Ultraseven 21, because we all know the kiddo trend and Zentai suit parodies would come together eventually. Appearance Ultraseven 42 generally resembles Ultraman Zero, however he has no color timer, making his protectors more similar to the original Ultraseven. His eyes are a darker orange compared to Zero's yellow, and curiously, Seven 42's feet give the impression that he is wearing socks. History Long ago, Ultraseven 42 was known as a young Ultra with unlimited potential, but that potential was overshadowed by the far more popular Ultraman Zero, who had defeated countless evils and had gained all the fame Seven 42 could have had himself. As such, Seven 42 trained as hard as he could, becoming a skilled warrior under the tutelage of his father, Ultraseven 21, and Ultraman Neos. If nothing else, Seven 42 could at least claim he had a better father than Zero did. Ultimately however, he did not attain much favor in the Space Garrison ranks, warriors like Mebius and of course, Zero, often being the first choice for important missions and dangerous threats. Eventually, desperate to prove himself, Seven 42 went to the Plasma Spark, intent on taking it's energy to become powerful enough to be a great hero like he aspired to be. However, he was stopped by none other than his own father, declaring that Seven 42 had violated Ultra Law and would be exiled as a result. Saddened and betrayed, Seven 42 nonetheless went along with his exile, being taken to a far off planet where he would receive training from Astra, the brother of Ultraman Leo. Seeing the potential in the warrior, Ultraman King vowed to observe his training. Eventually, Seven 42 had learned discipline and become an even better fighter, just in time as well, as during his training, his father's Vezard flew towards the planet, landing in the ground below. Seven 42, Astra, King, and the at the time present Leo, knew some grave catastrophe was on the verge of taking place. Believing his training to be complete, King and Astra allowed Seven 42 to leave and go to his father, and finally prove his potential. Arriving at the Monster Graveyard, Seven 42 found what was going on. His better, Ultraman Zero, had been possessed by the evil Reiblood, and was now his minion just as Belial had been. The battle was hard fought, but luckily Seven 42 had Hikari, Neos, and the ZAT SPACY grew to help him out. However, during the fight, Seven 21 was killed when Ray was tainted by the Zero Darkness Virus, forcing his Astromons into a frenzy in which it killed Seven 21 during a brief scuffle. Seven 42 mourned his father briefly, before turning his attention to Zero Darkness, hellbent on besting his foe. Eventually proving his superiority in lance-based combat, Seven 42's Ultra Lance going up against the Giga Battlenizer, the son of Seven 21 bested Zero Darkness, finally proving himself as the hero he dreamed to be. However, this would only be the beginning of Seven 42's adventures, there were still so many battles yet to come... Abilities Weapons * 42 Vezards: Two throwing weapons on his head similar to Seven 21's Vezard. ** 42 Vezard Attack ** Acceleration ** Reflection *42 Twin Sword *Invisible Bracelet: An Ultra Bracelet but it's invisible. **Ultra 42 Lance: Seven 42's preferred weapon, a red and blue colored Ultra Lance Techniques * Rejia 42 Shot: A reddish orange beam fired in the "L" position like his fathers. * Adorium Slash: A beam from his beam lamp, similar to the Emerium Ray. * 42 Twin Shoot: The two Vezards lock onto his protectors and shoot a big laser. * Fire Spark: Onore Stageshows * Cyclone Ray: ONORE STAGESHOWS * Ultra 42 Kick: A flaming kick cuz yee. Trivia * If you couldn't tell, this is a parody of Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven 21, of course visually represented by a Zentai suit. Category:Parody Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:"Son of" Characters Category:Ultraseven Variations